


passionate from miles away

by luximency



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, WIP, art school au, eve is tango eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luximency/pseuds/luximency
Summary: an art school au - basically just an excuse to write one of my ot3s / /





	passionate from miles away

Tobias was the biggest tease Malcolm had ever met in his life. They were at a gallery function; still life covering things like plants, planes, food, you name it. Unfortunately neither Malcolm nor Tobias were that interested in still life, but it was a good idea to go and get some portfolio exposure, maybe a little more artist information. Neither of them had set plans for after graduation but it Tobias had insisted it ‘wouldn’t hurt to network with other artists and higher-ups’. He wasn’t wrong, but Malcolm wasn’t really a person for small talk or worry about breaking some kind of social rule. Gallery functions tended to be desperate artists trying to mingle with the rich, far too obsessed about appearing correctly rather than the quality of their art. Spending time with Tobias was the best thing in the world but this- this was just dreadful. Even if he could catch a glimpse of Tobias mingling, looking as dashing as ever.

Malcolm was stood in the corner of the main open space, circling the same spot over and over again. Low hanging lights illuminated the giant paintings to the right of him, thick dark paint dancing around the canvases. Malcolm found the paintings of pots and pans in dark colours so dismal and boring; where was the colour? The life?  
Each to their own, he guessed. At least the guests seemed to like the pieces, a large hubbub of finely dressed people always gathered around a piece at any one time. Malcolm was just bored - the only interesting thing to look at here was Tobias. Brief kisses and touches were shared earlier against the wall in a flurry of lust but they ended up almost being late for the function so Malcolm had come here already on edge, unable to stop thinking about Tobias’ kisses, his roaming hands, his fluttering eyelashes when Malcolm pulled him in by his lower back.  
Malcolm’s cheeks started to grow hot at the memory, despite being with Tobias for many years. If anything, the length of their relationship had made sex and intimacy even better. Swallowing, Malcolm looked round just in case anyone was staring at him whilst he was blushing at nothing. Better not think about that right now, he thought, getting up to start his circle of walking around.

A blonde waitress popped out of seemingly nowhere with a bright look on her face. 

“Champagne?” she asked politely. Malcolm was slightly surprised and not prepared for social interaction just then so he just nodded and tried to compose himself. Lurking in the corner looking morose wasn’t exactly a good look for anyone, he supposed. Gratefully taking the flute off the tray, he gave her a small smile. “Thanks. Do I look like I need it?”

She laughed and shook her head, curls swinging round her face. “Thought it might help your evening pass quicker.”

That was thoughtful of her. Malcolm thanked her and she left to maneuver around the room, slipping in and out of the small crowds. Truthfully, Malcolm wasn’t that great at these kinds of things, mostly being a social recluse unless the situation really called for it. Small talk with other artists and gallery owners was just not high on his to-do list at the moment; he would much rather be working on his current plans for his final pieces. Turning his attention off the (quite frankly abysmal) canvas paintings, he searched for Tobias and found him talking to one of their tutors who had recommended they go to the event in the first place.

 

As usual, Tobias had been working the floor with his natural charisma. People giving him heart eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Malcolm but Tobias didn’t seem too fussed about it, preferring Malcolm’s company. It wasn’t without effort but Tobias did seem to have an easier time at these kind of places than Malcolm did. It also helped that Tobias looked utterly stunning tonight, donned in a burgundy suit with a black bowtie. His dark brown hair was tucked behind his ears (Malcolm had spent the entire morning in bed trying to convince Tobias his ears were cute and Tobias wasn’t having any of it) showing off his neck and his jawline that had the faintest purple bruise to its left. Really, the only word that Malcolm could bring to mind when describing Tobias tonight was ‘tasty’ which wasn’t really a guest appropriate description. 

“Oh, how much I’ve learnt about paintings of greenery today,” Tobias drawled, sauntering up to Malcolm. He felt himself visibly relax as Tobias walked up to him, tension bleeding out of his shoulders.

“Greenery? I thought paintings of cutlery was more your thing; the delicate curve of a spoon really gets you goin’,” Malcolm snorted.

“You know me best, partner. But I have to say, it’s all about forks for me; they’re the most emotive of all cutlery.” 

Malcolm let out the most undignified giggle and playfully smacked Tobias’ arm. “Shh, we’re supposed to be blendin’ in.”

“Blendin’ in my ass. What’s the point of being a creator if I’m exposed to this bland ass garbage all the time. Worst of all, no one even seems to want to talk about art! Jus’ how much they wanna spend on one damn paintin’.”

Tobias snorted and turned his back to face the wall, leaning on the small rail jutting out. “Hear hear. At least the lightin’ is nice in here, I’ve got a couple of installations comin’ up that could use this.”

“Oh, is that why you were schmoozing?”

Tobias put his hand on his chest in mock offense. “ Schmoozing? Why, I would never. All of my conversations are totally not carefully crafted so I can get somethin’ out of someone.”

“Ah, see, I live with you and you can’t pull the wool over my eyes now, you sleazy bastard. I can tell when you’re trying to get somethin’ out of someone, Tobias.”

He just raised his eyebrow in response to Malcolm’s accusation and turned around to face him, folding his arms. The lights were dancing over Malcolm’s face, illuminating his eyes and making them sparkle. A light flush crossed Tobias’ cheeks as he drank the sight of him in. Tonight he decided to wear a white shirt with a simple black waistcoat over it - not an over the top outfit, but it encompassed Malcolm himself as a relatively simplistic man. Even though he didn’t think it, Malcolm was truly a very attractive man and he really wished Malcolm would believe him. Tall, handsome, nice hair, kind, creative; it was like he was made for him. Tobias honestly thought he could fall in love with him a thousand times over. 

“I come all the way over here to come and see my wonderful partner because he looks super lonely and this is the thanks I get? The rejection?” 

Malcolm just sharply exhaled with a laugh and moved slightly closer to him. “Naw, I ain’t lonely. I’m just bored; better things I could be doin’.”

Tobias hid his smile with his champagne flute. “Such as…?” 

“Oh, y’know, nothin’ much. Just that some nice lookin’ guy is near me and I can’t help but feel all flustered like. At least it makes the gallery function less dull.”

“Isn’t that sweet? I bet the nice lookin’ guy is real lucky to have you.”

“Aw shucks,” Malcolm said as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “Careful, someone might think you’re complimenting me.”

Tobias let out a small laugh. “No one’s paying any attention to us anyway. I stunned everyone with my good looks and then left them,” Tobias winked. Well, it was true - no one was paying any attention to them. It was a relatively small gallery function (nothing like the MoMA or the Tate Britain) but the attendees were huddled together in large clusters, laughing and discussing things loudly. 

Malcolm turned his head. “Ain’t no one stunned by your good looks. Not even me.”

“Oh, we all know that’s a lie,” Tobias smirked, looking far more entertained than he should. He moved closer to Malcolm and leant over to his ear. Tobias’ smoky, thick cologne rushed to his head, making him feel slightly flustered.

“When we get out of here I’m going to fuck you so hard you melt into the bed,” he whispered, ghosting his breath over the shell of Malcolm’s ear. He just swallowed hard and his face grew hot.

“Is-is that so,” Malcolm choked.

Tobias took another sip of his champagne and raised the glass in a toast. “It’s a promise.” Standing up properly, he sat the glass down on the side. “But for now, I’m busy.” He then promptly leaned down, squeezed Malcolm’s ass and then took off. Malcolm was left utterly stunned, staring dumbly at the empty space that he had just been. 

“Hey! That’s not fair,” he grumbled quietly to himself, palming the spot on his ass where he felt like he’d just been shocked.

 

 

Tobias had arrived when the classroom was empty for once. Normally he’d turn up far too late and have to weave himself around people, excusing himself. Malcolm always made him late, the bastard. He loved Malcolm to bits but he was a clean freak and he always insisted on Tobias making the bed before he leaves to go anywhere. ‘It’s important we keep the house in a homely state, Tobias,’ he would say as Tobias grumbled his way through putting a cacophony of pillows on top of the bed. He supposed that was one of his flaws, messiness - Malcolm didn’t seem to mind but whenever he used a studio space he would get copious amounts of passive aggressive emails about ‘the ridiculous amount of mess’ he left behind. At least he doesn’t leave his coffee cups everywhere like someone he knows.

Setting down his coffee (black, no sugar but with a sprinkle of cinammon), he got settled into his space and sorted his equipment out. They were going to have a life drawing class today- not one of his favourites, especially but an artist needs to know how to draw people. It took a few moments to reacquaint himself with the classroom he visited so often a few years back, leaning back in the creaky black plastic chair and inhaling the various chemical sprays about the room. This was one of his last years as an actual art student and he wasn’t overly sure about future plans but creating sculptures and installations was his goal. He was often reminded by past friends that his ambition was childish, but he tried not to listen to them. Creating atmospheres for others was one of his favourite feelings; watching others become immersed in his sensory creations and lose themselves in his work was a pleasure to see. It was also a big plus that Malcolm liked his work too, Tobias thought with a smile on his face.

Slowly, people started filtering into class with piles of sketchbooks and materials. Everyone was bundled in scarves and thick, heavy coats, glasses fogging up at the warmth in the room. Tobias felt a twinge of sympathy for the life drawing model - it was so cold out. Biting thin air nipped at any kind of exposed skin you had - most students came to class with flushed, painfully cold faces and red noses. At least the model would have a heater. Pulling out his case of materials, he decided he’d play around with some heavy pencils and charcoal today (keeping it relatively simple. Tobias preferred the gentle sweep of thick charcoal to the bright, acid colours that people used with oil pastels). Simple dark jeans and a plaid button up shirt made up his outfit so there wasn’t that much of a concern if he ended up covered in art materials. He wouldn’t be an art student if he didn’t top off an outfit with burgundy burnt look docs, of course. At least coming early let him have a good view, sitting right in on the side next to the heater and the model’s chair. It looked like their class instructor had arrived, bustling into the door with another woman who was probably their life model, judging by her attire. 

 

Their class instructor was a short little eccentric woman named Lulu who very much liked to wear hats that were far too big for her; today she had on a giant black sun hat with green trim around the edges. Hair as bright green as the summer leaves, she had the sunniest disposition. Tobias, and many others, loved her classes. Lulu majored in still life greenery paintings (giant oil paintings of palm trees, flowers, cacti) but she was still just as competent with figure drawing.

“Alright guys, today we have Miss Evelynn modelling for us today - our session is two hours long so we’ll take little breaks. Make sure you all have a good view, too, and I’ll come round and help you,” Lulu called. She patted the model’s shoulders and the girl (Evelynn, apparently) gave a small smile.

The girl had a cream towel wrapped around her relatively small frame and looked around the room. She didn’t seem particularly nervous but if Tobias looked like that, he wouldn’t be nervous gettin’ naked anytime soon either. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, curls falling onto her shoulders and curling round her cheekbones and ears. Her skin was fair and creamy looking; pointed collar bones and long fingers with jewelled black nails. 

“Do you want to take a seat over on the bed, Evelynn? We have a heater, water and a towel for you, anything else you need just ask,” Lulu gestured to Evelynn. The blonde nodded and went to sit on the bed, swinging her legs over the edge demurely. Even her toenails were painted black, Tobias noted. Lulu giggled and reached up to pat Evelynn’s shoulder. “If you feel uncomfortable about being naked then just call me over, I’m sure someone will replace you.” Winking, she turned to the class and yelled at the top of her lungs. “The poses will be 30 minutes each, we’ll also have a break after an hour and you can change positions in the room after every pose if you wish.” 

Thank the heavens. Drawing old people and wrinkled men was easier than drawing someone with smooth curves but it got incredibly boring after a while - countless dozens of life drawing classes and not once had they got to draw a young, pretty woman. Tobias’ face flushed at the thought; he might be a respectful man with a long term partner, but he was still human and women were still attractive. Especially this one. The woman removed her towel and lay back, looking over her shoulder. Her sharp eyes met with his and she smirked. Tobias coughed and looked down at his sketchbook, hurriedly picking out his charcoals. Goddamn women still made him embarrassed. He opted for several sheets of brown paper, but decided to alternate between brown and white. There was a nicer contrast in his sketchbook if there was a little bit of material variety.

Obviously it was hard to ignore the way she looked when he was drawing her. The class seemed to be pretty happy that they were drawing a pretty woman instead of an old dude for once. Most of them were of the opinion that although it was nice to fill in lines of age and perhaps wiseness, it didn’t hurt to get to observe someone who was full of soft curves and smooth, unmarred skin. Every scratch of charcoal brought out her curves; filling in the way the light hit her hip or danced over her shoulder became a practise Tobias could do with relative ease. The poses where she wasn’t looking in his direction were a lot easier to draw, less distraction. Outlining the curve of the top of her foot, following the top of her thigh, shading in a shoulder blade with charcoal - it was all relatively easy until she was facing him. 

Trying to draw her whilst she was looking in his direction was a...task. She flustered Tobias slightly by just looking the way she did, but every time he looked up, she’d briefly look into his eyes and give him a small smile. Tobias was but a weak man for pretty people and he hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

 

With the session coming to a close, Tobias almost felt relieved that he didn’t have to embarrass himself so much anymore. They still had 10 minutes to go but he could at least finish up on the last piece of shading he needed to do on her thigh. The scratch of his charcoal against the brown paper and the hot feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks was getting a bit much (silly - who would get all hot and bothered in a life drawing session). Looking up for one of the last times to check he had her hipbone highlight down, he accidentally caught her eye again. Her pretty pink lips curled in a smile and she gave him a barely-there wink, flooding his face and neck with redness and almost cracking the charcoal in his hand. Evelynn let out a tiny silent laugh and closed her eyes, letting the rest of the session wash over her.

 

“Oh, these are simply wonderful. What was your name?” Evelynn asked as she bent down to pick up one of his sketches. After their session, she had left to get dressed again but asked to see everyone’s work so she could take pictures of it. They were all drawings of her, after all. Her after-work clothes consisted of some very...tight jeans, fluffy booties and a very thick looking oversized pink jumper. Tobias could feel his will slipping away from him all too fast. Malcolm always teased him about his lack of ability to act gentlemanly around a cute woman (as if he didn’t act exactly the same) but at least he could flatter a woman better than Malcolm could. 

Rubbing the back of his head bashfully, he smiled. “Ah- thanks. It’s Tobias.”

She gave him a small smile and traced her finger over the paper. “Tobias. These are gorgeous! You’ve made me look incredibly flattering,” she giggled, leafing through the sketches approvingly. His name sounded quite appealing around her lips.

“Well, ma’am, I’m only capturing what’s in front of me,” he grinned.

“My, such a charming man. One could think you were trying to impress me,” she drawled.

“Lil’ old me? I don’t try to impress anyone, it just comes naturally.”

She laughed and turned to face him, slipping a hand into her pocket. “You remind me of someone I know. Half an hour, Honey Shack?” She slid a tiny business card into his hand, her hand slightly brushing his and Tobias felt his face heat up.

“Whatever it takes to see you again, ma’am,” he grinned and leaned down to kiss the top of her hand.

 

 

“Y’know, when you think about it, the Honey Shack is a really weird name for a coffee shop that doesn’t sell honey or any kind of honey related foods.”

Tobias found himself at a coffee shop located just around the corner from the Fine Art university building, an understated elegant air about the shop. The tables were seemingly made of smooth marble with lines of silver and chrome, the chairs also chrome finished with soft, plush black cushions. They certainly didn’t look comfortable but to Tobias’ surprise, they were in fact. Seated in a more secluded area in the corner, Tobias couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous. This woman seemed quite...powerful. She had pinned her fringe up with a couple of bobby pins and stuck some cherry red lipstick on, making her lips look more...plump than they already did. Tobias’ throat felt dry all of a sudden.

A light buzz from his pocket jolted him out of his train of thought, and he slipped his phone from his pocket.

 

To: give me a yellow card officer

GOOD LUCK WITH THE PRETTY LADY DARLIN TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT WHEN U GET HOME ;) xxx

Sent: 1:58pm

 

Tobias smiled, a warmth settling over him. Malcolm struggled with emojis, it must have taken him some considerable effort to sit down and send his husband a text. He vastly preferred being called because it was ‘easier’ to talk than via text. Tobias just thought it was because his giant man hands struggled to type on such a small interface.

Eve giggled and set her coffee cup (a large Chai latte) down, grinning. “I don’t think this coffee shop sets the tone as well as a neon-lit bar, but who goes out drinking in the afternoon?”

“Students. Unless that was a rhetorical question in which case, I won’t answer,” Tobias winked. “What kind of tone are y’tryna set? I’m a married man, if you must know.”

The table shifted and Eve’s latte spilled slightly, frothy brown liquid sliding over the top of the cup and slowly dripping down the side and onto the plate.

Evelynn feigned a gasp. “I hope you don’t think I’m being inappropriate. Working my job, you get to read people and I’ve correctly read you’re open to new...partnership.”

“Gettin’ naked in front of strangers lets you know what I get up to in the bedroom?”

“Goodness no. That’s a side job, if you must know. If you must know, criminal law with regards to art, art forgery, that kind of stuff. I still like to be involved in the art world even if it’s a slightly different job than life drawing.”

Tobias propped his head up on his hands and drummed his fingers on his cheek. “Ah, I see. Y’pegged me as some kind of criminal yet?”

“I haven’t pegged you as anything yet.” 

Tobias snorted into his coffee cup.

“I’m sorry, that was irresistible,” Evelynn laughed. “You did lay it open for me to walk right into.”

“You managed to say it with such a straight face, too.”

She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “What can I say, I’m a master of the arts. Speaking of art masters, your work: tell me more about it. The attention to detail was simply mesmerising and you blushed so well for me, such a charm you have on you.”

Tobias desperately tried to fight the heavy blush that threatened to bloom on his face at this woman’s incessant teasing. She really did remind him of Malcolm. “Why, you mean woman - I was trying to concentrate! Where do y’want me to start, my favourite artists?”

“Of course. Francis Bacon? Generic starting point, I know.”

The background chatter of the coffee shop was quite relaxing to listen to - it was a small place but it was nice to hear parts of conversation about getting a new dog, or how someone’s new job was going. Cups clinked and kettles were boiled, the smell of fresh coffee gently wafted throughout the air. Tobias shifted on his cushion, pushing his chair further into the table.

“It’s still good art. I’m more of an installation kind of guy - Gabriel Dawe, you know the guy that did the rainbow thread installations? I like those too.”

“I know of him. You should take me to see your work at some point. I have a friend that works in this building too; I’ll have twice the reason to come here after work,” she winked. 

“Of course. Y’seem like the kind of lady that wants to be wined and dined before such an event, though.”

“I take great pleasure in being catered to, if you must know.”

Tobias took a sip of his coffee and regarded her with a raised eyebrow. “I’d never have guessed that,” he said dryly. 

“Such a humorous man,” she said with a smile, inspecting her nails. “Hm. Sadly, I must take off. I have a date tonight and one can’t leave a man waiting. I do enjoy our time together, though.”

“Well then, until next time, my fair Lady. Will you let me kiss your hand again?”

“Any time, Tobias,” she smiled.

 

 

“Mmph- Tobias, stop, I need to- need to go out now,” Malcolm breathed. Tobias just laughed and pushed into him, trying to appear taller than he really was. 

“Ah, but if I keep kissing you then you won’t be able to go,” Tobias laughed. Malcolm was currently backed up against the door, fully dressed (aside from his shirt which Tobias insisted on unbuttoning to kiss his collarbone and neck) and ready to leave. Tobias hummed into Malcolm’s neck and licked a small stripe down his throat.

“What pet name is it gonna take to get you to stop maulin’ me and let me go? Partner? Darlin’? What about Sweetums- mm!” Malcolm grunted in surprise as Tobias hauled him down for another kiss. This time, it was much softer and sweeter. Pulling and pushing at each other, in sync like always. 

“Honey- mm- Sugar, Babe,” Malcolm moaned against his mouth. A soft, wet tongue invaded Malcolm’s mouth. Tobias’ tongue melted him, Tobias’ warm lips against his felt like heaven, making little satisfied noises against Malcolm. Tobias pulled back after a while and looked at Malcom with a smile, clearly happy with his handiwork.

Doing Malcolm's buttons up and then patting him on the chest, Tobias stepped back and held his arm out. “You’re permitted to leave now. I’ve had my fill of my partner for now. But don’t come back too late, I ain’t waitin’ up for you for ages,” Tobias said. Malcolm laughed and straightened his waistcoat out.

“Just goin’ out for drinks with an old friend, I’m not leavin’ you forever. I’ll be back for you soon, darlin’.” He leaned in and tucked a strand of Tobias’ hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead.  
“Y’better. Alright, I got work to do, sweetums. Bye,” laughed Tobias and pushed Malcolm away.

 

 

Malcolm kicked his feet uncomfortably. Evelynn always picked the worst places to meet up. It wasn’t a nasty place, per se, but it was unbearably high end and Malcolm didn’t feel like he really...fit in. She had a thing for class but honestly, Malcolm would probably be happy kickin’ it in front of the TV sharing a beer with Tobias. He couldn’t remember what it was called (probably French) but it was gorgeous; low lighting with a smattering of fairy lights on the ceiling and gentle tango jazz music played in the background. 

 

The people here were either in ridiculously extravagant cocktail gowns or heart stoppingly expensive suits, making him feel a little self conscious. Businessmen littered the front of the bar with briefcases, drinking over papers and discussing quietly. Cocktails were being made at the bar for women dressed in glittering gowns kicking their heels against the bar stools. Malcolm would feel more at ease with a partner by his side; someone to talk to without stuffy expectations always eased his nerves. Evelynn wasn’t stuffy per se, but she did have expensive taste. He liked a bit of variation in his friends, though.

Sitting in the corner booth of the restaurant, he was dressed in a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a grey tie. He was wearing a black suit vest over it, making his shoulders look impossibly wide. Formal enough for him, he thought.

 

“At least try to look a little less uptight, darling,” a sultry voice came from his left. Malcolm turned around and Evelynn had finally arrived, clad in a floor length red dress and her blonde curls falling all over her shoulder. The dress was satin and tight at her waist with a split at the side; it practically looked airbrushed onto her body. Evelynn smiled at him and he flushed. He had known her for years yet it still felt like the first time he saw her every time he met her. She stole all eyes from her surroundings, grinning and walking towards him languidly, looking like she was sizing a piece of prey up.

“You’re killin’ me over here, lookin’ like that. Man’s gonna have a heart problem if I have to keep looking at you,” Malcom chuckled as she slid down into the booth slowly, eyes unwaveringly locked with his. Flattening her dress down, she grinned and looked down coquettishly. Watching her tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, Malcolm was once again reminded just how pretty she was. Her eyelashes were so long; the low, red lighting of the booth made her cheeks look flushed and the light dust of glitter on her cheeks really stood out.

“Someone’s got to keep you on your toes, Graves,” she giggled. Even her laugh was lovely- he was stupidly smitten (she didn’t need to know that, though). It was easy to see why everyone in a 10 mile radius of this woman was instantly in love with her. Malcom just swallowed. 

“Nonsense, nonsense. I have enough of that with Tobias. Anyway - drink?” He gestured to the two empty beer glasses he’d already slammed down in all of his anxiousness.

“Oh of course,” she drawled, “but I require a bit of...taste. None of this beer.” She clicked her fingers and immediately a waiter was at her side. “Excuse me. Bottle of Fortnum and Mason Rosé to share, please.” Malcolm raised his eyebrows, mildly offended. He thought his taste was pretty fine, but he was a relatively simple guy.

 

“Very well, Madame,” the waiter nodded and briskly walked off.

“Special drink for a special occasion. It isn’t everyday I get to see an old friend.”

“You know, you’re kind of intimidating, sweetie,” Malcolm said as he sat back in his seat, flexing his arms.

“But of course. One has to be firm if they want to get anywhere...Graves.” Evelynn pointedly raised her chin and looked him in the eye. Her amber eyes were piercing and Malcolm felt incredibly small- much like a tiny animal about to be eaten by a large predator. 

They were interrupted from their staring contest by the waiter bringing the champagne and glasses round, filling the glasses up for them.

“Is this a business meeting? Or is this friends just goin’ out for a chat,” Malcolm asked warily.  
Eve wasn’t known for her overly free schedule; what with Malcolm's work and her work, there wasn’t much time for just meeting up. He wasn’t overly fond of the possibility of her meeting up with him to ask him some kind of dodgy favour. Evelynn just stifled a laugh and picked up her glass.  
“A pair of friends meeting. I’m intrigued about your work, of course, but I do enjoy your company, you know. Even if you are a little...rough.” Malcolm coughed. 

“You know you can call me Malcolm, right? Graves is a bit too formal. Unless you wanna be formal.”

“Formality is important in some circles.” She leaned forward and leant her arms on the table, incredibly close to Malcolm. “But sometimes...you just want to be a bit more friendly with another person,” she smiled. 

 

“Well,” he swallowed. “If we’re going on friendly, how’s your work situation? I know you were struggling to make ends meet a while ago. You sure have fancy taste for a lady with little money, darlin’.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them slightly. Eve didn’t take kindly to rudeness. Oh no, he thought, internally cringing.

Evelynn raised her eyebrow. “Little money? Oh, how little you think of me. Go on, guess. What do you think I do now...Malcolm?” she almost whispered. She seemed to corner him so often. 

“Do I get a clue? That’s slightly unfair,” he started. 

“Maybe. It’s a slight dangerous. But then so is living.” She was always so dramatic. Malcolm had known her for several years over the length of their course and she’d always been a drama queen- it worked, surprisingly enough. It also helped that she was stupid hot.

He groaned. “That’s stupidly cryptic. I mean, you do art so I’d guess art related.”

Eve sipped her drink. “Mm. Go on.”

“Well, you’re an adventurous woman. You’d never settle for something boring.” Eve made a noise of assent, allowing him to carry on with his deductions. “You’d want to be in a position of power, you’re that kind of girl. Power over who, hm? I’d wager something involved with crime.” 

She sat back in her chair and smiled.

“Oh, good boy,” she drawled. “Very close, but no cigar.” He flushed. Apparently I’m still weak to women, he thought. Rolling up his sleeves, Malcolm adjusted his watch which seemed like it was becoming some kind of nervous tic. 

“Y’see, I still have my wits about me,” he chuckled. “Art crime? Seems a little weird, I can’t imagine there’d be much beyond copyright laws.”

“You can go further than that, surely.” She winked and gestured to Malcolm’s head. “Use that pretty noggin of yours.”

“Darlin’, I’m blushing. Keep calling me pretty and I’ll consider buying you some more drinks. Forgery? Although that doesn’t seem to hold as much power as I thought you’d want.”

Eve set down her drink and drew herself up. “Essentially. I have an eye, when they need it they call me. You’d be surprised at the amount of things I control; people’s lives hang in the balance for money, Graves. You of all people should understand that, taking lower class jobs to stay alive.”

Malcolm frowned. “Y’know, I said we couldn’t talk about that ever again. That was some hard shit, don’t go bringin’ it back up again,” he growled. Thinking about those dodgy jobs he’d taken just to keep him and Tobias afloat made his skin crawl. He wasn’t a good person by any means but that had just made him feel like the scum of the earth, stealing from others.

“It wasn’t my intention to offend you but you see, everyone has a weakness that you can exploit. It’s my job to figure that out - find the weak spot, make it hurt. Pays for my champagne. Speaking of, this calls for more drinks.” She clicked her fingers and the waiter arrived at her side.

“More drinks please, thank you. Your best gin for the two of us.”

“Yes, Madam.”

“You have a pretty odd fuckin’ way of flirting with me, darlin’. Does pissin’ me off and gettin’ me drunk do it for you?”

Eve giggled and hid her mouth behind her bejeweled hand. “What can I say? People show their true colours when they’re open and exposed.”

“I’m not sure whether to be annoyed or turned on.”

She blew a kiss and winked. “That’s what they all say. Now, Malcolm, a slight topic change. I trust you aren’t adverse to me asking how your work is going and when I can get to see an exhibition. All those gorgeous paintings; you know I’ve been wanting to see it for ages,” she said in a low voice, smiling and reaching for his hand and settling for putting her hands on his wrists.  
They burned where she touched him. Malcolm sighed and put his head in his hands, her fingers lightly brushing his hair and sending electric shocks down his spine.

“Oh, Eve, it really ain’t all that, somethin’ about it is just...not goin’ well. Tobias thinks it’s good but he’s an installation kinda guy. He thinks every one of my paintings looks good.”  
Eve just laughed - it wasn’t an unkind laugh but sometimes it was incredibly hard to read her. Flirtatious from her could mean anything; from the amount of time he’s known her, she seemed genuine in this moment. “Of course he does, sweetie. He does have a fondness for you, after all. I can see where he’s coming from,” she leered. “A man that knows what to do with his hands is a valuable man.”  
Malcolm flushed under her intense gaze and bashfully looked away. Eve was an all round intense woman - intensely passionate, intensely strong willed, intensely angry and soft simultaneously. Her and Tobias weren’t quite so dissimilar. He fell in love with Tobias’ fierce passion and he had a funny feeling it was happening again. It also didn’t help that both of them were prone to saying...explicit things in public. His mind cast him back to a couple of days ago where Tobias all but pressed him against the wall and promised to fuck him six ways from Sunday. Stifling that thought, Malcolm cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. 

The waiter returned with more alcohol (a bit too much, Tobias would say, but then again he does work in a bar) and both of them thanked him. 

“You intentionally tryna get drunk? There’s cheaper shit you could get smashed on, you know.” 

Eve just laughed and slid Malcolm's glass towards him and patted his hand.

“Drunkenness is not necessarily the goal, but if I get there I wouldn’t completely object. I’m currently enjoying my company, darling.” 

It damn seemed like it, Malcolm mused. Shameless flirt. He would be completely void of surprise if she started playing footsie with him under the table seeing as she was essentially holding his hand. “Well, I can show you a picture of somethin’ I’m workin’ on for my finals if you’re good. And quiet! Don’t want you hollering what I’m doin’ to the whole world.”

Her eyes lit up and she reached for her drink. Malcolm noted that she was most definitely going to be drunk in about 10 minutes if she kept this up.

“But of course! Please, show me. I love your work, it’s splendid,” she said, sipping at her drink. 

She’d attended several gallery viewings before but Malcom tended to hide in the corner and not ask for her opinion. He got his phone out and flicked to a picture of one of his work in progress paintings. He didn’t miss her barely-there judgmental look regarding his shitty phone. If it works, it works, was his motto. No need for extra twiddles and twirls.

Clearing his throat, he passed her the phone. “So I’m trying something new- rare, for me, I know- a combination of Art Nouveau in my painting with gold leaf but also adding a textile sculpture element to it by sewing on the trees. It’s supposed to be a piece evoking the hand of nature and how people feel helpless when nature takes things from ‘em. Think tsunamis, earthquakes, even small things like weeds dying. Ah, fuck, it sounds kinda dumb when I say it out loud. I got no confidence in my art.” He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, averting his eyes. 

Eve downed the last of her drink then laughed. “Well, you should. It’s simply wonderful. Of course, I’m a surrealist girl myself but I can still appreciate the love for the pre-Raphaelites and such. Got any ideas for your next set?”

“Eh, not at the moment. Hopin’ to get inspiration from my surroundings.”

“Well, if you need any help...feel free to hit me up,” Eve said with a small toothy smile on her face. Pouring herself yet another drink, she seemed to be looking a bit looser. Malcolm certainly felt more relaxed and buzzed but he hadn’t drank as much as Eve had. They were drinking some kind of pink gin, having finished their rosé a while ago.

“Should probably stop before you can’t walk home, darlin’. Them heels look a pain to walk in, as much as you make it look easy.” He didn’t see her much around the campus but she definitely dressed to impress every moment of her life, preferring to wear heels most of the time. 

Personally, Malcolm couldn’t understand how girls could wear heels and cold clothes all the time and not be uncomfortable. Their response was just normally ‘fashion over comfort, Graves’.  
“Pff. This will definitely be my last glass. Underestimating me again, Graves?”

He sighed. “I told you, call me Malcolm.” He picked up the small glass and sipped the last of his gin, swirling the glass in his hand a few times. If someone was going to be friends with him, they’d call him by his first name, not his last. Well, that was his logic anyway.

She leaned forward and slid her foot next to his.

“What makes you think it’s a slip of the tongue and not intentional?” she almost whispered. The alcohol had made her cheeks look like she was blushing lightly; tendrils of strawberry blonde hair were just slightly out of place in her curls and she subtly bit her lip. Eve was far too close to him (how did that happen?), allowing a wisp of smoky lavender to reach his nose. The ambient noise in the bar was smothering him; he felt too warm and his shirt felt way too tight. She smothered a laugh with her hand and looked at him coyly. “It’s funny to play with you; you blush so easily.” Her presence was intoxicating and he couldn’t stop from being pulled in - it was like being around Tobias all over again. Malcolm almost choked and set his glass down with slightly too much force.

“You’re a devil, ma’am. Can’t take you anywhere,” he muttered, grabbing at his watch again; it was becoming somewhat of a nervous tic. Eve smirked at him and slid the point of her shoe up his ankle.

“You could call me that, yes. But I think you enjoy it.”

Malcolm jumped, face flooding with red and he stuttered, reaching for his phone.

“I-I gotta go to the bathroom, gimme two ticks.” Anything more coherent coming out of his mouth would be a miracle.

Eve leaned back in her chair and blew him an air kiss. “Wait for me, sweetie,” she whispered and winked at him. Malcom all but fled the booth.

 

 

“Fuck,” Malcolm cursed.

He got into the stall and leaned his forehead against it for a moment. Man. I need to cool down. He sighed and went to sit on the toilet lid with his head in his hands. 

There wasn’t really a problem with flirting, or even going out with other people, in regards to his long standing relationship with Tobias. But with Tobias, he knew where he stood. He still got flustered easily, but dating people was a whole new scary world. They’d discussed it many times: if they want to go out on dates with others it was completely ok, but both of them liked to share each other in bed. They could work independently but working as a combined unit was more fun for the both of them (and more comfortable). 

Deciding to send Tobias a quick text to signal his brief distress, he pulled his phone out.

 

 

To: give me a yellow card officer

Darlin my friends Totally coming onto me...she touched My ankle!!… xxx

Sent: 10:48pm

 

He blushed profusely as he remembered a couple other people both of them had brought home (though it was just for one night). There were two of them, and Tobias had seduced both of them. Malcolm was a little shaky in that department, not incredibly confident in his own seduction skills. Obviously Tobias reassures him daily that he’s doing just fine.  
Malcolm was just nervous - Eve obviously knew about Tobias, but hadn’t met him before - would the two of them get along? He was 99% sure they would, considering his type was...very specific, but there was always the off chance. Even if they didn’t get on, they could still just go back and drink. He reminded himself of what Tobias used to tell him (and still does); if you’re with the right people it works, don’t feel pressured to make it work. Malcolm blinked as he felt his phone buzzed and opened it.

 

From: give me a yellow card officer

omg. darlin. u bringin her home?? if so dont be 2 late i got class 2moro dont want 2 spend all night awake ;) xxx

Received: 10:51pm

 

Malcolm huffed a laugh and sat on the shut toilet lid. He felt a wave of reassurance spread over him, Tobias always had a calming effect on his anxiety. 

 

To: give me a yellow card officer

Probably...you’d like her she’s Like you...a devil xxx

Sent: 10:52pm

 

The response that buzzed back was almost immediate. Working hard, my ass, Malcolm thought.

 

From: give me a yellow card officer

i’ll get the wine ready and the good pants ;) x

Received: 10:52pm

 

We are doing this then, he thought. Malcolm flushed as he realised he’d just got his partner’s seal of approval to bring a woman home with him. Now to try and be smooth about it.

 

“Oh, you’ve come back to the land of the living,” Evelynn grinned all teeth as Malcolm returned to their booth in the corner. Still sitting there looking as pretty as ever, he noted.

“What can I say, I’m an all in kind of guy,” Malcolm said as he stood next to the booth. He cleared his throat and leaned on the side of the chair. Scanning his surroundings for people listening in, he confirmed no one was in hearing distance to hear him embarrass himself. “So. I was uh, I was thinkin’-” 

“Dangerous, that,” Evelynn interrupted with a sly smile on her face. 

“Isn’t it a social code that’s it’s rude to interrupt someone offering to take you back home?” he managed to choke out. Fuck. That sounded so stupid out loud.

“That’s forward, very unusual for you.” She wet her lips with her tongue. “Why cut a nice evening off quickly? I would love to come back with you, sweetie.”

Malcolm chucked. “Tobias says he wants to ply you with nice fancy wine. Me, I don’t have no taste in wine so he knows what he’s talkin’ about.” He cleared his throat again and looked to the side awkwardly.

“Ooh la la, Mr. Graves. One could assume you were trying to weaken me with alcohol.” She brushed a stray hair aside from her cheek and held out her hand daintily. “Go on, then; take me as I am, all tipsy and silly.”

Malcolm chucked and took her by the hand, pulling her up gracefully. “I’d sure be impressed if you could drink Tobias under the table with all that you’ve had tonight.”

She giggled. “Who said it was a competition if it’s just friends having some...fun?”

“I think if there was a competition for person who could say as many suggestive lines as they could in a few hours, you’d win.”

“Mmm, I do love competition.” Smoothing out her dress (could it be called a dress? It was a piece of fabric draped effortlessly across her figure, really), she picked up her relatively heavy black fur coat and put it on. “I told the bar to put the drinks on my tab, so Mr. Graves, are you walking me back?”

Graves snorted. “No, we’re flyin’,” he said dryly. Eve just flicked his arm and grabbed it, forcibly linking their arms together. This way he could feel her pressed up against him even if it was mostly just her giant fluffy coat. 

“There,” she cooed. “Much better; less sarcasm, more walking.”

 

 

 

They left the bar and stumbled (only slightly, Evelynn would deny all instances of her stumbling) home together, Malcolm very much resisting the urge to kiss her. Evelynn didn’t seem to consider his personal space at all, pressing up against him and leaning into him. It was almost a relief getting to his front door and fumbling with the keys, having told Tobias they were almost there a while ago. Malcolm opened the front door and led Evelynn by the hand, taking her big fluffy coat and hanging it up.

“My my my, what a beautiful house. One would never think someone like you owned this place,” Eve taunted. 

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you manners?”

She giggled, pulling him slightly closer. “But I love teasing you, you’re baited so easily, dear.”  
He hid a smile and ducked his head. “Well, the other person I live with would definitely agree with you. Tobias!” he called, hoping he would appear and give Malcolm some breathing room from this devil of a woman. 

 

Footsteps came from the stairs as Tobias rounded the corner and Malcolm’s breath caught. Tobias was wearing a dark grey pinstripe shirt half buttoned up, showing off his collarbones; little bastard knew what he was doing when he texted ‘I’ll get the wine ready’. Dickhead managed to always be more charming than him and it looked effortless. 

“Well I’ll be. Look who it is!” Tobias exclaimed. 

Eve’s mouth gaped open in mild shock and she looked back and forth between Malcolm and Tobias. 

“You! You’re Tobias!” She walked forward and held her arms out for a warm hug which Tobias warmly recepted. Laughing, she leaned into him. “I mean I had an inkling in the back of my head but I didn’t think you were his Tobias. There are many Tobias’ in this world.”

“The one, the only, my lady,” Tobias chuckled, patting her back. He seemed incredibly amused at this turn of events (if you could call it that) but Malcolm was just confused.

“Am I missin’ somethin’? You two know each other? I never introduced the two of you,” Malcolm said, scratching the back of his head.

Tobias started laughing. “She’s been one of my life drawing models, Malcolm.”

“No! Really? So you’ve already seen her naked then,” Malcolm smirked. “Is she the cute girl you had a date with?”

Tobias smirked and stared at Malcolm. “If I recall correctly, you also had a date with her, darlin’.”

Evelynn waved her hand and curled one hand to rest against the small of Tobias’ back.“Relax, relax, there’s still room for surprise, my dear. It’s not like I bared all in a class. At least now I know you have good taste in men and women,” Evelynn said whilst nudging Tobias. 

“Now that we have you acquainted, my lady, would you like some wine?” Tobias offered, taking the hand from her side and gave her a small curtsey.

“But of course. I’m honestly quite tipsy so it’s not much of a bother as to what taste lingers on my tongue. I’m sure the both of you will make for very pleasant company,” she purred. 

“Oh, don’t expect too much of us; we can be real bores when it comes to particular topics.”

“Yeah, like Damien Hirst,” Malcolm grumbled.

“Hey, no bringing that up yet. At least wait till we’ve had a few drinks together to start complaining.”

Evelynn just snorted and motioned for Tobias to lead her into the sitting room. 

 

Tobias and Malcolm both had quite strong aesthetic tastes together so it was of no surprise to Evelynn that their house was gorgeous. The sitting room was relatively minimal but the decor that made it up was statement, bold, but still had a cozy house aura to it. The lights were down low and the main glow in the room came from the large fireplace in the center, crackling away with a pleasant sound that would lull anyone to sleep.  
A muted orange flooded the room, illuminating the little cracks and heating up the floor. In front of the fireplace was the statement sofa - plush, dusky pink, complete with multiple soft looking cushions and blankets. A couple of paintings dotted around the walls but what was more surprisingly nice were the little lights strung up around the room - it really did turn the room from Modern Housekeeping Designs to Cosy Little House.

“Now this is a loveseat,” Evelynn said as she slid onto the sofa, legs outstretching. “Do you cuddle up on this every night? Because you should. It’s gorgeous,” Evelynn quipped. 

Malcolm just looked her way and gave a small laugh. “The couch is of my choosing. Tobias picked the rest of the decor in here, we created the joint painting above the fireplace.” He straightened his waistcoat and went to sit down on the sofa opposite Evelynn. Close enough she could still reach out if she wanted and far away enough he could still escape if he said something dumb.

“Oh my. I think I feel my teeth rotting, darling. That’s incredibly sweet.” She kicked her heels off and stretched her hands and toes, eyes scrunched up like a cat getting ready to fall asleep in front of a fire. “Oof, this is soft. I could get used to this, boys; free alcohol, warm place, good company.”

Tobias walked back into the room with a bottle of wine and three champagne flutes in his hand with a smile on his face. “Well, if you’re deemed acceptable enough, maybe you can get used to it. You’re currently gifting my eyes with your legs so by all means, feel free.”

“Now now, Tobias. You can’t be getting rowdy before you have anything to drink. Eve’s already smashed.”

“I am not!” Eve mock gasped indignantly. “You’ll know when I’m smashed because I’ll start serenading you. Not that that’s ever happened, of course.”

“Of course - never,” Malcolm smiled. Ah, remembering Evelynn in the first years of university was a funny experience. There had definitely been some serenading and she definitely wouldn’t admit that to Tobias. 

“Somethin’ tells me your funky little brain is rememberin’ something that should be shared with the class, dear,” Tobias goaded.

Malcolm leaned forward, hands clasped on his knees and eyes bright. “Oh, believe me, I would love to but I fear I’d never live to see another day, y’see,” he said, looking Eve in the eyes.

“Hmph.” She lifted her head up, raising her eyebrows. “If you must tell it, I have to receive something in return.”

“Heh, that sounds like a challenge!” Tobias exclaimed. Delicately handing out a flute to Eve, he brushed his fingers against her soft hand. She curled her dainty fingers around his wrist with but a hint of strength, eyes piercing into him. 

“What do you say...we make a wager,” she purred, not taking her eyes off him. Her eyelashes fluttered and Tobias felt a wave of warmth crash across him, feeling slightly turned on by how forward she was being. He did love a grabby woman.

Malcolm cleared his throat, looking at the floor. “Y-y’could. But for one story? You must want somethin’ else or you’re way more embarrassed by that story than you let on, honey.”

The blonde whipped her head round, glaring. “Do not make fun of me so lightly. I can guarantee I have more dirt on you than your precious husband does.”

Tobias tugged on her slowly tightening grip, mildly concerned. What had Malcolm got them into this time?  
He turned her attention towards him again, lifting up the champagne bottle with his free hand. “Let’s raise the stakes. How about a game of cards?”

Malcolm put his head in his hands, clearly expecting but not exactly enthused for the evening to turn out this way. “Darlin’, you got a storm ahead of you. Fate knows his cards all too well. This mornin’ he asked me to draw a card for him because he said ‘lady luck was smilin’ on him’. Pulled a yellow one and he was happy as rain.”

Evelynn let go of Tobias’ hand and leant forward, cleavage suddenly becoming very visible in her dress, leaving nothing to the imagination. “What can I say...this girl’s feeling very lucky.”

Tobias grinned. “Let’s get started then.”


End file.
